


Kara Danvers imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Kara Danvers imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Earthquakes (nsfw)

It had been a normal night at the dive bar until Kara dragged you into the empty bathroom to make out after devilishly teasing her under the table for the better part of an hour while drinking with your friends.

The unexpected turn of events had both of you in such a wrecked state that when you excused yourselves from your friends and flew back to her apartment you didn’t even care about the human shaped holes in the wall you left in your wake.

Clothes were stripped quickly as you pushed Kara onto the kitchen table, lying her back as you dropped to your knees.

The table shook as you expertly went down on her.

You and Kara were normally good about controlling your powers during sex but once in a while you would find yourselves too lost in lust to bother.

After a while the vibrations became so strong that the legs gave out causing the table to cave in on itself but you caught Kara before she hit the ground.

“Bed, now,” she breathed out, wrapping her legs around your waist and kissing you roughly as you carried her to her bedroom.

You put her down on the bed but she took this as the opportunity to pull you down with her, flipping you over so you were now the one on your back.

She slid down your body, leaving gentle kisses on your chest as she went.

When she was comfortably situated she stroked her hand up down your cock a few times before wrapping her lips around the tip. 

You immediately groaned, raising your hips slightly.

She used her super strength to keep your hips firmly planted to the bed as she continued eventually taking you whole in her mouth.

Soon enough you couldn’t take anymore and Kara sensed it.

Letting go with a light pop she wiped her mouth off with her hand and climbed back up the length of the bed.

You shifted around so she was lying down once more and grabbed a condom from the bedside table, slipping it on yourself.

Spreading her legs apart you lined up with her entrance, gliding two fingers along her slit to gather some of her wetness and coating it on your cock.

“You ready?” you grinned mischievously and Kara nodded frantically.

You pushed forward, easily going all the way inside her.

The bed shook just as the table had while you thrusted in and out of Kara.

“Don’t stop,” Kara moaned.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” you smiled, leaning down to kiss her. 

You were nearing your climax and felt Kara tightening around you meaning she was close as well.

You snaked a hand down your bodies and began rubbing at her clit so you could finish together. 

The added pressure was all Kara needed to go over the edge, she shuddered against you just as you tumbled over too.

The two of you took a second to catch your breath before you slipped out of her, taking the condom off and tossing it in the trash.

“Kara,” you muttered, finally noticing your surroundings.

“Yeah?” she replied.

“I think we broke the bed,” you chuckled.

Kara got up, grabbing a robe and putting it on, “oh my god, the frame is completely broken,” she gasped and moved back to the living room to check on the table.

You grabbed your boxers and slipped them on just as Kara’s front door was being opened.

“Alex!” Kara yelped pulling her robe closed tighter.

“What?” Alex said confused and then she saw you standing there in your underwear, “gross,” she sighed looking away so you could put your pants and shirt back on. 

“What are you doing here Alex?” Kara asked.

“There’s been a bunch of earthquakes happening in this area for the last two hours and since you guys bailed at the bar I had to come get you myself so we could check it out.

The bed, the table, it all pieced together in your mind and you blushed slightly at the realization.

Kara quickly figured it out too and turned a bright shade of red you had never seen before.

“Oh come on Kara this isn’t the most awkward situation you and I have been in… wait, what happened to your table? And why are there holes in your wall?“ Alex questioned and soon she was catching on, “seriously you two, you were the cause of the earthquakes!” 

“Sorry Alex,” you apologized.

“Whatever, I’m leaving. I’ll tell J’onn it was just a false alarm,” she groaned as she headed towards the door, “clean this mess up… and please don’t ever let it happen again,” she mumbled, slamming the door behind her.

“Oops?” you chuckled looking to Kara who was still beyond embarrassed about the whole thing.


	2. Afraid

A year ago the DEO asked you to join them, J’onn thought having a vigilante with your talents would ease the workload up for Kara.

No one expected you and Kara to start dating six months later.

Kara told you about Mon-el and what happened to him.

She told you that she loved him but with time she was able to move forward with her life.

Now she loved you, even if she was too afraid to say those words out loud again just yet.

But then Mon-el came back.

He was with Imra, Kara was with you, they both moved on but something didn’t feel right.

The way they looked at each other, the way things got awkward whenever you or Imra were around.

You suspected that they were still in love with each other.

Tonight you and Kara took down a rogue alien though there was a layer of tension hanging over you.

“Good job,” Kara smiled catching her breath.

“You too.”

“Do you wanna go get drinks after we drop him off at the DEO?”

“Not tonight,” you said a little harshly.

“Okay then we can get takeout and watch movies or something,” she suggested.

“I said not tonight Kara, if you really want to go out then how about you ask Mon-el, I’m sure he’d love to,” you snapped.

“What are you talking about?” she asked in shock.

“Oh please Kara, look me in the eyes and tell me you aren’t still in love with him.”

Kara just stood there, lost in thought.

“I… I don’t know if I can do that Y/N,” she confessed.

“Of course,” you sighed, “ever since he came back things have been off between us, you said you moved on but I guess it was all a lie.”

“Y/N please,” she pleaded.

“I don’t want to hear it, we’re done Kara” you shouted, “I’m sure you can handle taking this guy back by yourself,” you said before running off.

Weeks later and you had barely spoken to Kara, it was all just small talk to get by without being unprofessional at work.

“When are you two going to work this out,” Alex asked Kara during their routine sister’s night.

“I don’t know Alex, Y/N is really upset,” Kara sighed.

“Well, do you still love Mon-el?”

“Seeing him again brought up some old feelings but… no I don’t think I do, not anymore. I love Y/N.”

“So tell Y/N that,” Alex spoke up, “you and him are good together, anyone can see that.”

“You’re right, thanks Alex,” Kara smiled hugging her sister.

The next day Kara saw you standing around in the DEO bullpen and pulled you into an empty interrogation room.

“We need to talk,” she told you.

“Yeah we do, Kara I’m sorry-”

“Y/N I’m sorry,” Kara said at the same time that you had tried to apologize and you both laughed.

“You first,” you both spoke again.

“Kara I overreacted,” you said taking initiative, “I was, I don’t know, insecure. Mon-el was your first love and I couldn’t help but be afraid that maybe having him back here would make you not want me anymore.”

“A part of me will always care about Mon-el, I can’t deny that. We went through a lot together but Y/N, I love you and I don’t want anyone else, I promise you that.”

That was the first time either of you had ever said those words.

“I love you too,” you smiled.

Kara leaned in and kissed you chastely, “so are we okay?”

“We’re okay… actually we’re great.”

Both of you had your fears but together you could get through anything.


	3. The couch (nsfw)

“Do you wanna try something new?” you said pulling away from Kara after you had been making out on the couch, the movie you were supposed to be watching playing in the background.

“New like what?” Kara asked confused.

“Mutual masturbation,” you said bluntly knowing Kara wouldn’t pick up on what you were saying if you tried beating around the bush.

Kara’s cheeks turned bright red at your bold statement.

“I’m sorry, it was stupid of me to ask,” you said shaking your head thinking you ruined the moment.

“No, no it’s not stupid Y/N, I just… don’t exactly know what that means,” Kara confessed.

“Well, it’s like we’d be watching each other… touch ourselves,” you tried to explain in the least vulgar way as possible.

“I like the sound of that,” Kara said softly.

“You do? ‘Cause we don’t have to if you don’t want to I just thought maybe you’d be interested in trying new things,” you stuttered out.

Kara thought about it for a second and then suddenly launched herself at you, kissing you roughly and nearly knocking you off the couch.

“I want to try this,” Kara smiled at you.

“Okay well… do you want to move to the bed or-”

“Let’s do it here on the couch,” Kara said.

“Alright, I’ll uh sit on this end, you can sit on that end,” you said turning the movie off and you both situated yourself comfortably on the couch.

“So how do we start this?” Kara asked hesitantly.

“Maybe taking some of our clothes off?” you suggested and Kara nodded.

You pulled your t-shirt off and watched as Kara struggled to get her own shirt off.

Kara sighed heavily when her shirt got stuck.

“Here, let me help you,” you chuckled moving over to her and helping her get it all the way off.

“Well that’s not very sexy is it,” Kara said embarrassed.

“It’s okay, it doesn’t have to be perfect, we’ll figure this out together,” you reassured her as you settled back into your end of the couch.

Kara noticed the way you stared at her chest through her bra so she reached behind her back, unclipping and letting it fall to the floor next to her shirt.

“Touch yourself Kara,” you said rubbing your cock through your jeans.

Kara’s fingers glided up her stomach to her breasts, palming her chest before letting her fingertips circle her nipples.

“Just like that,” you smirked, undoing your jeans and pulling your cock out.

You stroked your cock until you became hard while you watched Kara play with her chest, now pinching her nipples between her fingers.

“Damn,” you groaned.

“You like that?” Kara smiled.

“So much,” you chuckled tugging your jeans and boxers down your legs and tossing them away.

Kara followed suit, removing her jeans leaving her in just her underwear.

“You are so beautiful Kara,” you told her making her blush slightly.

Kara’s fingers traveled up her thighs and to her underwear, running them lightly over her clit through the material.

She bit her lip as you watched her movements intently, dipping her fingers underneath and feeling how wet she was.

You stroked your cock a little bit faster at the sight of Kara touching her clit but groaned at the fact that her underwear was keeping you from the full view.

“Take it off,” you muttered and Kara did just that.

You were both now completely naked and Kara’s fingers teased her entrance making her moan.

“Fuck, Kara,” you moaned in response, your free hand moving up your stomach to your neck and back onto the couch arm behind you, gripping it tightly.

Kara guided her fingers inside herself, easily pumping them in and out.

“Y/N,” she moaned as she continued moving her fingers while seeing you jerk yourself off.

You sat there watching each other, your hand pumping your cock and Kara thrusting her fingers into herself, her palm applying pressure on her clit.

“I’m so close,” Kara muttered, one of her hands now playing with her nipples again as she continued her thrusting with the other.

“Me too,” you moaned.

With just a few more strokes you were cumming, spurting out onto your stomach.

This was enough to push Kara over the edge of well, crying out your name as she worked through her orgasm.

Eventually she stilled her fingers, pulling them out and wiping them off on the blanket that was lying on the back of the couch.

“I hope that was good for you as it was for me,” you chuckled a little out of breath.

“It was amazing, I never thought that could be so good,” Kara told you.

“So would you be interested in doing it again sometime?” you asked her.

“Definitely,” she smiled.


End file.
